


Charity Auction

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: A charity auction, a limo, a club, and lots of Gibbs/Tony sex.





	Charity Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 6/4/2011

He still wasn't sure why he had agreed to come, other than he owed Cheryl and this would fulfill his debt to her. Still, of all the parties she could have wanted him to attend it had to be a charity auction. Sure he was all for charity, but this was one of the largest events he had ever seen. There had to be at least a thousand people here.

"Jethro! You came." Cheryl made her way over and hugged him.

"Yeah." He hugged her back.

"So did you look at your auction book?" She grinned. "See anything you like?"

"Haven't looked yet." He forced a smile.

"You have to take a seat and look through it." She smirked.

"I will." He nodded.

She smiled and shook her head. "You'll sit in the back and purchase something you don't even want just to appease me."

He chuckled. "Probably."

"Think about buying a date night." She grinned. "You could use a night out."

"Right." He had no idea what she was talking about.

"I have to mingle, but remember." She paused. "It all goes to a good cause so pry open that wallet of yours."

He shook his head. "I will."

She kissed his cheek and then disappeared back into the crowd.

Finding an empty seat he sat at one of the tables in the very back where a man and woman were flipping through the auction book and talking about what they wanted to purchase. Glancing through the first few pages, Gibbs shook his head. Paintings, sculptures, artistic furniture. He closed the book.

"You didn't even look at the best items." The woman across from him smiled.

"What?"

"Towards the back." She grinned. "The date nights."

"Right." He nodded and reopened the book a little over halfway in. There were pictures of men and women, the descriptions given were of how you would spend the date night with the individual. Gibbs shook his head. Most were a limo ride to dinner at some high priced restaurant then drinks at some club. Others were with a private chef cooking you dinner at your home, some were tours of different areas of D.C. Several of the men and women being auctioned were congress members, five star chefs, and local TV celebrities. Cheryl was very well connected. Finally there were local heroes, police officers, firefighters, EMT's, and doctors. Cheryl's charity was for the unsung heroes that help during emergencies and keep the city safe. Many of the dates started later tonight, since it was Saturday night, though a few of them where later in the week or could be arranged.

Continuing to glance through the pages Gibbs suddenly stopped and read the description next to the picture. He shook his head and smirked. Of course he would do this. He'd get to prance across the stage for countless women to ogle and he'd be the center of attention. What more could Tony DiNozzo, the ladies’ man, want than for woman to bid on the chance to spend time with him? He gazed at the picture of Tony; it was good, probably taken by a professional for the auction. He looked suave, debonair, and with that hint of DiNozzo orneriness.

"Found something that caught your eye?" The woman looked at Gibbs.

"Someone I know." Gibbs forced a smile.

Leaning over she looked at the page.

"DiNozzo." She grinned. "He was a big hit last year."

"Really?" Gibbs smirked. "Do you remember how much he rose?"

"Five thousand dollars, second highest for a date night." She paused. "Audrey Chase raised seven thousand that year, but she's a TV personality what do you expect?"

"Five thousand, Tony had to love that." Gibbs chuckled.

"The women love him." She grinned. "And several men."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "I'm sure."

"You should bid on him, at least help your friend get an even better donation this year."

Gibbs glanced at the small cell phone-like object before him.

"No paddles anymore." She laughed. "Everything's computerized."

He nodded.

"I can get you set up if you want." She slid over next to him and picked up the device. "You just type in your name to register then one of the attendants will come over and verify you."

Another nod.

"After that, when you see something you want, just hit this button." She touched a small orange button. "This increases your bid by a hundred dollars every time you touch it."

"Thanks." He nodded.

"People like this system a lot better, keeps what you spend and buy private." She touched his arm. "Have fun."

With that she slid back over to the seat she had occupied before.

He stared at the device a moment then sighed. He did promise Cheryl he would buy something. Punching his name into the machine and hitting 'enter' the phrase  _Thank you_ appeared on the screen, then  _Please have your ID and credit card ready for verification_. Gibbs pulled out his wallet just as a young woman approached.

"Thank you for registering for the auction." She smiled at Gibbs. "I need to verify your ID and credit card."

Gibbs looked at her and saw the card reader in her hand, pausing a moment, he suddenly wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Everything is secure and your credit card is not charged unless you purchase an item." She smiled again.

"Right." Gibbs nodded as he handed her his ID and credit card.

She quickly swiped both items and handed them back to Gibbs.

"You're all set." She looked at his device.

He picked it up.

"Are you familiar with the electronic bidding?" She asked.

"Not really."

"The screen will display the item up for bid. The orange button allows you to bid in hundred dollar increments. It will not let you go over the credit limit allowed on your card."

Gibbs nodded.

"The screen will also display your current bid at all times." She paused and grinned. "If you win a bid it will tell you. There is a transaction completion center set up in the grand library of the grounds. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah."

"It will open after the auction has finished."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled and finally walked away.

A few minutes later everyone started to settle down and soon even the table Gibbs was at had filled up. Cheryl stepped out on the stage and up to the podium.

"Thank you so much for coming everyone." She smiled. "We have some amazing items for you to bid on tonight, so please remember all the money goes to the Help our Heroes fund."

Everyone clapped.

"So give generously." She grinned. "Now I will turn it over to our wonderful auctioneer for the night. Jonathan Turner from ZNN news."

The crowd cheered as a long rectangular screen dropped down that would show the bidding price. Within seconds the bidding war began. It never ceased to amaze Gibbs what people would pay for art, one piece going for over two hundred thousand. But then again, there were countless people in the crowd that could easily afford that. Finally, after about an hour, the items had finished and date nights started.

"To get this started." Jonathan smiled. "A friend of mine and fellow reporter, also the top money raiser last year for a date night, Audrey Chase."

The woman walked out to thunderous applause. She was a beautiful woman, long blond hair, a perfect smile, and a body to match. The bidding quickly rose as Jonathan explained what the winner's night with Audrey would entail. Dinner at El Ranco -a five star restaurant-, drinks at a club or bar of your choice, and finally a tour of ZNN.

Gibbs wasn't surprised when she soon matched her bid from last year. Then slowly started to beat it.

"Seventy-five hundred going once, going twice, seventy-five hundred." Jonathan smiled as the crowd cheered.

She had beat last year but not by much.

The bidding continued, most of the date nights bringing in anywhere from two to five thousand dollars. A few making a little more.

Then Tony strolled out. He was dressed in some expensive black suit and shoes. Armani or something like that Gibbs was sure. The green silk dress shirt almost matching his eyes as he smiled at the crowd in front of him. Before Jonathan even completed what the night with Tony included, bids had come in, lighting up the screen above Tony's head.

"Seems we have a lot of interest in Special Agent DiNozzo." Jonathan smiled.

Within minutes the bidding had reached the five thousand Tony had brought in last year.

"Five thousand going once-" Before Jonathan could go any further another bidding war started, pushing Tony over six thousand dollars.

The increased interested caused Tony to flash that amazing DiNozzo smile and wink. Again the screen showed the bidding steadily increase, flashing seventy-three hundred.

"Don't forget ladies and gentlemen. Agent DiNozzo is licensed to carry a gun." Jonathan grinned causing the audience to laugh and the screen to now flash seventy-six hundred.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

Another flash of the screen as the bid rose to seventy-eight hundred. Then stopped.

"Seventy-eight hundred, going once." Jonathan paused. "Going twice. Seventy-eight hundred final bid."

Tony smiled and bowed as he walked off stage.

The woman that had talked to Gibbs earlier looked over at him. "Seems your friend is the high money raiser so far."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "Doesn't surprise me."

A half hour later the auction came to an end. Some people were milling around, remorseful at not having won, others filed out quickly to go pick up their date, Gibbs was sure.

"Please tell me you bought something?" Cheryl asked coming over to the table.

"I told you I would." Gibbs grinned.

Her eyebrow went up. "Are you going to share?"

"No."

"Of course not." She chuckled. "Well, thank you anyway."

He nodded.

"You should head over and get your item." She paused. "Or your date."

"I will." Standing up he kissed her cheek. "Congratulations on the success of the auction."

"Your agent helped a great deal." She smiled. "Why is it agent DiNozzo is always the only one from NCIS that agrees to go on the auction block?"

Gibbs just shook his head. "Have a good night."

**################**

Making his way across the grounds, Gibbs casually walked into the Grand Library as most of the other people had already left. There were only three or four people still there, signing paperwork and collecting their items. Stepping up to one of the tables, Gibbs nodded at the woman behind it.

"ID please." She smiled.

"Does this work?" Gibbs flipped out his NCIS badge and ID.

"Absolutely." She said as she tapped the device in her hand then grinned up at Gibbs. "Excellent purchase."

Gibbs didn't reply.

She quickly filled out some information on a sheet of paper then pushed it towards Gibbs.

"This form allows us to charge your credit card." She handed him a pen.

He signed the paper, placed the pen down on it, and pushed it back to her.

Handing him a paper, she continued. "This explains how to claim the donation on your taxes."

A nod.

She turned and motioned to a line of people behind her, a man stepped forward.

"Please take Mr. Gibbs to his date." She said then looked back at Gibbs. "Enjoy your evening."

"Yeah."

The man came around and stopped beside Gibbs.

"Follow me please." The man nodded as he led Gibbs back out of the library and down the stairs out of the building. They walked towards a string of limos. "Did you drive here tonight sir?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered.

"Please don't worry. The grounds are secure and you may pick up your car anytime tomorrow between ten am and eight pm." The man smiled as they stopped by the back door of one of the limos.

"Thank you."

Opening the door for Gibbs, the man couldn't help but grin. "Have a delightful evening."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he climbed into the limo.

"Welcome to the DiNozzo experience." Tony smiled holding up the bottle of champagne as his date climbed into the car. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he almost dropped the champagne bottle.

"The DiNozzo experience?" Gibbs smirked. "I get that experience every day."

"What are you doing here?" Tony looked completely shocked and confused.

Gibbs sat back on the seat across from Tony and waited.

"You didn't?" Tony laughed. "No, you didn't. This is a joke right?"

The expression on Gibbs' face never changed.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "Seriously, you bought a date with me?"

No reply.

Tony shook his head as he put the bottle back into the bucket of ice.

"You just paid seventy-eight hundred dollars to spend the night with me?"

Gibbs eyebrow shot up.

Tony realized what he'd said. "I mean to-" He ran his hands down his face.

Gibbs chuckled. "Relax Tony."

Another slightly surprised look at Gibbs using his first name. "Tony is it?"

"Yeah. As you said I just paid seventy-eight hundred dollars for you." Gibbs smirked. "I think I can call you by your first name."

"Okay." Tony grinned. "Jethro."

Gibbs nodded.

"Really?" Tony smiled at Gibbs' acceptance of him using his first name.

"Yeah."

Tony sighed and shook his head. "This night is nothing like what I expected."

"The tall, very well endowed brunette sitting to the right of the stage." Gibbs grinned. "That's who you expected."

Tony's brow furrowed. "How did you-"

"She glared around the room every time the bid changed." Gibbs shrugged. "Not hard to figure out whom I was bidding against."

An honest laugh erupted from Tony. "Of course you would pay attention to that."

"Didn't mean to disappoint you." Gibbs' eyes held Tony's.

"Not disappointed just um-" Tony sighed. "Surprised, shocked, dumbfounded."

"If you're uncomfortable-"

"No." Tony shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then dinner?"

"Yeah." Tony touched the intercom. "Driver we're ready."

"Yes sir." Came the reply from the driver hidden behind the privacy screen.

"Wanna drink?" Tony asked.

"If there's something other than champagne."

"There is." Tony slid over and reached into the bar pouring two Bourbons. He handed one to Gibbs then settled back.

"What?" Gibbs asked, seeing Tony staring at him.

"If you wanted to spend time with me you could have just asked." Tony smiled. "You didn't have to spend that kind of money."

"Got a little carried away." Gibbs smirked. "You know I like to win."

"Yeah." Tony laughed. "I know."

Continuing to stare at Gibbs, Tony leaned forward.

"So Jethro. I hope you like Italian." Tony grinned.

Realizing what Tony was doing, Gibbs leaned forward as well. "I do actually, very much."

"Ever been to Teatro?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What do you like? Red meat, fish, lamb?" As if Tony didn't already know.

"Steak kinda guy." Gibbs answered taking a sip of his Bourbon.

"They have a great Rib Eye."

Gibbs nodded as he leaned back again. "Sounds good."

"Great rack of lamb too." Tony smiled.

"What do you suggest?"

"Whole Rock Fish is amazing." Tony reached over and grabbed the Bourbon bottle refilling his glass and holding it out to Gibbs. Holding out his glass, Gibbs let Tony refill his as well.

Replacing the bottle, Tony moved over sitting sideways beside Gibbs.

"You do this date auction every year." Gibbs paused. "Beat your bid from last year."

Tony chuckled. "You've done your research."

"Always." Gibbs grinned.

"It's fun." Tony shrugged. "For a good cause."

Gibbs chuckled. "And it has nothing to do with getting leered at by hundreds of women wanting to spend alone time with you?"

"And leering men." Tony grinned.

"True." Gibbs nodded.

"Were you leering?" Tony asked not really sure why.

"I didn't leer." Gibbs stared at Tony.

"Right." Tony took a sip of his drink. "Beneath you."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "There's a time and place to leer and a room full of people is not the time or the place."

The limo stopped and the door beside them opened.

"Guess we're here." Tony took Gibbs' glass and set it aside with his own.

Gibbs climbed out first, even though Tony was closest to the door, and then held out his hand for Tony as the younger man climbed out of the car.

Tony grinned as he took the offered hand. "Such a gentleman."

"When the moment calls for it."

"Thought I was supposed to be the gentleman tonight?" Tony said as they walked up to the door of the restaurant.

"Then by all means open the door for me." Gibbs smirked.

Tony did as requested, letting Gibbs step inside first. "Please."

Once inside a man approached them.

"Anthony so good to see you." The man grabbed Tony's face and kissed both cheeks.

"Dante." Tony smile.

"You're here for your date from the auction." Dante nodded.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "This is Jethro."

Dante never flinched just extended his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Jethro."

"Same." Gibbs shook his hand.

"The private room is ready for you." Dante smiled. "Follow me."

Gibbs and Tony followed Dante through the crowded restaurant to a door at the back of the restaurant. He opened it and allowed Gibbs and Tony to step in.

"Dante you outdid yourself." Tony smiled at the man. The room was done in shades of off-white and a crimson red.

"Thank you." Dante smiled back. "Please sit."

Sitting down Gibbs and Tony looked at Dante.

"We have a wonderful Chianti tonight or, if you prefer, the bar is completely at your command." Dante offered.

"Two Bourbons." Tony nodded.

Danta looked surprised. "Fine, I'll have Marcus bring them to you."

"Thanks."

Dante quickly disappeared.

"Nice place."

"I've known Dante a long time." Tony explained. "Started this restaurant with nothing and turned it into what it is today, a five star dining experience."

"Anthony." Marcus exclaimed, coming in with their drinks. "It's been almost a month since you've been here."

"I know. Been busy with work."

"You're here now that's what's important." Marcus placed a drink down by Tony then the other by Gibbs. "Welcome."

Gibbs nodded.

"Our specials tonight are Chicken Piccato and Rib Eye."

Tony grinned over at Gibbs. "I bet I know what you're having."

"You are a Rib Eye man." Marcus smiled. "I can tell."

"Yeah."

"Same."

"Excellent." Marcus nodded quickly, hurrying out.

Looking across the table at Gibbs, Tony shook his head.

"Problem?"

"No." Tony chuckled nervously. "Just never thought I'd be at Teatro, in the romantic private dining room, on a date with you."

"Is this a date?" Gibbs asked a seriousness in his voice that surprised Tony.

"I have no idea." Tony sighed. "It was just a statement."

"Do you date men?" Gibbs took a long swig of his Bourbon.

"Um." Tony laughed nervously. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"Why?" Gibbs shrugged. "It's a simple question."

"I don't have a simple answer." Tony stared at Gibbs.

"You have dated men just not in a very, very long time." Gibbs could already read the answer in Tony's body language.

Tony nodded.

"Why?" Gibbs pushed. "You're attractive, I'm sure men approach you."

Another nervous laugh.

"They do." Tony nodded, taking a quick gulp of his Bourbon.

"But you're not interested?"

Tony pursed his lips. "Guess the right one hasn't approached yet."

Gibbs nodded.

Marcus returned, carrying in their food. "Can I get you anything else?"

Tony held up his empty glass. "Two more."

"Of course."

"Who are you trying to get drunk?" Gibbs sighed. "Me or you?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Do you even get drunk?"

"It's been awhile." Gibbs paused. "And tonight is not the night."

"Don't want me to see you lose control?" Tony grinned.

"I can lose control just fine sober." Gibbs cut a piece of steak and took the bite. "Very good."

Trying to ignore the comment, Tony cut his own steak as they ate in relative silence. That comfortable silence between friends. Yet Tony's mind was racing, still completely at sixes and sevens from the way the evening was progressing.

"You liked?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes."

"Up for more?"

"More what?"

"Of the DiNozzo experience." Tony smiled.

"Absolutely." Gibbs voice was lower, gruffer than normal. Tony could have sworn he heard lust laced in there.

"I have a club in mind." Tony tried not to focus on Gibbs' voice. "Unless there's somewhere you'd like to go."

"This is the DiNozzo experience." Gibbs smirked. "Where ever you want to go."

"Then onward."

**##############**

Back at the limo the driver opened the door and Gibbs climbed in.

"Do you know Shadow's?" Tony asked the driver. He nodded. "Good we're going there. Let me know when we're five minutes away."

"Yes sir."

Tony climbed in, sitting down next to Gibbs. It was time to figure out where this whole bizarre night was heading. Tony leaned back against the side of the seat and fixed his gaze on Gibbs.

"Go ahead." Gibbs met Tony's stare knowing exactly what Tony was trying to figure out. "Try me."

"I think you want to try me." Tony licked his lips as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and curled one leg onto the seat.

"Is that so?" Gibbs' eyes traveled down Tony's body, pausing a moment longer on his now openly inviting groin.

Tony nodded, letting his hand rest on his thigh dangerously close to his own cock.

"I bet you like to watch." Tony whispered. "Learn what your partner likes from the way they please themselves."

"Sometimes." Gibbs nodded. "But I usual prefer hands on."

"Really?" Tony's hand slid over to his cock and rubbed it. "I like the idea of you watching."

Gibbs merely nodded.

Tony sighed as he rubbed and squeezed his hardening cock. "Watching as I make my cock hard thinking about you."

"Have you done that before?" Gibbs asked. "Thought of me while you rubbed your cock?"

"Yes." Tony moaned. "So many times I've lost count."

"And what did you think about?"

"Depends." Tony chewed his bottom lip. "Sometimes you have me bent over, fucking me. Other times you're sucking my cock."

Tony watched as Gibbs' blue eyes dilated to almost black.

"Other times I have you bent over." Tony panted. "Sometimes I'm sucking you off or jacking you off."

"Which is your favorite?"

"All of them." Tony unzipped his slacks and shoved his hand inside.

"Pull out your cock." Gibbs growled. "I want to see you."

Slipping out his cock, Tony wrapped his hand around it and started stroking over it.

"Like what you see?" Tony groaned as he thrust up into his hand.

"Yes." Gibbs sighed as he slid closer to Tony.

"I was right." Tony stroked faster. "I love you watching me. Makes me wanna come. Do you want me to come?"

"Not yet." Gibbs groaned. "God, not yet."

"Please." Tony's whole body arched. "It feels so good."

"Stroke harder." Gibbs' voice was full of hunger.

"That will make me come." Tony gasped as he found himself stroking harder. "So close."

Gibbs watched the expression on Tony's face change as he fought the urge to come.

"Oh God." Tony sighed as his body shook. "Can't hold on."

"Come." Gibbs growled.

Tony threw his head back and made a few quick movements over his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Tony cried out as he came thrusting his hips up and continuing to stroke his cock.

Gibbs almost came with Tony, his own cock hard and aching.

"Don't wanna stop." Tony whimpered stroking his cock as the aftershocks coursed through him. Once they subsided Tony simply held his limp cock in his hand, trying to catch his breath.

"God Tony." Gibbs sighed then cleared his throat. "Maybe we should just head back to-"

"No." Tony stammered. "Under the seat."

Gibbs pulled open a drawer under the seat and found a shirt and slacks. Gibbs chuckled. "Always prepared."

Tony grinned. "Towels by the bar."

Grabbing one Gibbs handed it to Tony. Once he'd cleaned himself up he zipped up his slacks and removed his jacket and shirt. Reaching to pick up the shirt, Gibbs grasped Tony's arm.

"Wait." Gibbs eyes traveled over Tony's bare chest enjoying the vision before him.

"Something you want?" Tony asked as he climbed into Gibbs' lap.

"You are gorgeous." Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's bare chest, feeling every peak and valley.

"I was starting to worry." Tony smirked as his hand cupped Gibbs' hard cock.

"Why?"

"You didn't even touch yourself once." Tony sighed. "I was worried I didn't have an effect on you."

"Oh, you did." Gibbs groaned. "I was just enjoying the show."

"Good." Tony smiled as he started rubbing Gibbs' cock through his slacks.

"Tell me why we're going to a club-" Gibbs thrust into Tony's hand. "And not to my place?"

Leaning down, Tony's lips pressed against Gibbs' ear. "Because I want to play some more."

Gibbs chuckled. "Is that what we're doing?"

"Yes." Tony pulled his hand from Gibbs' cock and leaned back. "I want to learn about this new side of you."

"I see." Gibbs nodded. "What side is that?"

"The side that wants me." Tony licked his lips. "As much as I want you."

"And do I get to play too?" Gibbs moved his hands to Tony's ass and squeezed.

Tony smiled and nodded.

Gibbs rocked Tony forward against his hard cock.

Tony moaned.

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs forced his tongue deep into Tony's mouth tasting the Bourbon and wanting more. The thought ran through Gibbs' mind that he would love to taste Bourbon from every part of Tony's body. Tony's arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck, begging and craving so much more.

Tony pushed Gibbs back.

"Tony." Gibbs drew in a deep breath.

Taking Gibbs' hand he placed it over Gibbs' own cock, leaving his hand there as well.

"Did you want to touch yourself while you watched me?" Tony asked, feeling Gibbs' hand under his start to rub and pull at his cock.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded, playing with his cock.

"I was hoping you would." Tony sighed, glancing down at their hands over Gibbs' cock.

"I liked watching you." Gibbs rubbed his cock harder. "I wanted to enjoy that."

"I think I deserve at least a little show." Tony smirked as he pulled his hand away.

"Do you?" Gibbs grinned as he squeezed his hard cock then went back to rubbing it.

Tony's hands ran over Gibbs' thighs as he watched the way Gibbs worked over his own cock. A squeeze, then rubbing it again, another squeeze then back to rubbing. Every once in awhile a hard tug.

"Enjoying yourself?" Gibbs sighed, his cock begging to be freed.

Tony nodded glancing into Gibbs' eyes then back at his hand on his cock.

"Don't you wanna come?" Tony moaned.

"Yeah, but not now." Gibbs slowed but still gently rubbed his cock.

"Why?" Tony rocked on Gibbs' lap.

"I wanna finish playing." Gibbs smirked.

Tony grinned, happily surprised that Gibbs accepted the game.

"Sir, we're five minutes from the club." The driver's voice echoed in the front.

"I better get dressed." Tony smiled, sliding off of Gibbs' lap and picking up the clean shirt.

Gibbs took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face, trying every trick he knew to calm his raging hard on.

Fully dressed again, Tony sat down next to Gibbs, wanting to touch him, but knowing Gibbs needed to calm.

The limo stopped and again the driver opened the door.

Stepping out, Gibbs glanced at the building. "Shadow's?"

"I'll make sure you have fun." Tony took his hand and pulled him forward. Once inside Tony watched as Gibbs surveyed the scene.

It was like most clubs. A dance floor, a couple bars, booths along one wall, and tables spread throughout.

"Is it okay?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah."

"Then to the bar." Tony again pulled Gibbs forward, towards the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The young blond bartender smiled.

Tony turned around to find Gibbs right behind him.

"Did you want pop or bottled water?" Tony asked remembering Gibbs comment earlier about not getting drunk.

"Beer's good."

Tony turned back around. "Two beers."

The bartender nodded.

Tony felt Gibbs' body press against him as his arms snaked around his waist.

"I did notice." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear.

"I knew you would." Tony spun around in Gibbs' arms.

The bartender cleared his throat as he put the beers down on the bar.

Gibbs pulled a bill from his pocket and put it down, never looking away from Tony. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." The bartender grinned.

"So why did you bring me to an alternative bar?" Gibbs asked.

"So I could do this." Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' for a brief moment.

Gibbs smirked. "Good reason."

"Are you going to dance with me?"

"I don't dance." Gibbs sighed, turning and leaned back against the bar next to Tony.

"Are you sure?" Tony stepped in front of Gibbs running his hand over his chest.

"I'm positive."

"Your loss." Tony shrugged as he turned to walk away.

Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"If you won't dance with me." Tony grinned. "I'll find someone who will."

Pulling away from Gibbs, Tony made his way to the dance floor and started dancing. His body gyrating and rocking to the beat of the music as he stared at Gibbs. A few seconds later a young very buff brunette man was dancing behind Tony his hand on Tony's hip. Tony's eyes stayed fixed on Gibbs as they continued to dance. All Gibbs could do was watch, aroused and jealous as the scene continued.

Pressing closer to Tony, the man whispered something in Tony's ear, Tony shook his head. Still, Tony reached back putting his arm on the man's neck as he continued to dance. Suddenly, the man decided he wanted a different position and he moved to stand in front of Tony pressing his ass back against Tony's crotch. Tony's hand slipped around the man's waist pulling him closer. Tony continued to stare at Gibbs, a sly smirk playing across Tony's lips as Gibbs' eyes narrowed slightly. Then the music abruptly changed to a slow ballad and Tony said something to the man and walked away, the man watching dumbfounded as Tony made his way back to Gibbs.

Tony grabbed his beer from the bar and took a drink before standing before Gibbs.

"Something to say?" Tony asked turning and letting his back rest against Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs' arm circled around Tony and jerked him back.

Tony moaned feeling Gibbs' hard cock poking against his ass.

"My dancing or jealousy making you hard?"

"Maybe both." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's neck.

"He was a cute little boy, wasn't he?"

"Is that what you like?" Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's ear. "Cute boys?"

Tony shook his head.

"Then what?" Gibbs ground his cock against Tony's ass.

"Sexy men." Tony sighed. "Like you."

"What did he say to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Asked if I wanted a blowjob." Tony rubbed back against Gibbs.

"And you didn't?"

"No." Tony sighed. "Not from him."

"And if I wanted to suck your cock?" Gibbs growled.

Tony reached back and clawed at Gibbs' hips. "I'd gladly beg you to suck my cock."

"Believe me, you won't have to beg."

"Jethro." Tony groaned.

Then Gibbs just stopped. Tony turned around.

"Bored already?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs took a swig of beer. "Of this game? Yes."

"What do you wanna play?" Tony smirked.

"Come with me." Gibbs picked up his beer and led Tony to a back booth. He slid in and pulled Tony in next to him. "I hope you can be discrete."

"What?"

Gibbs undid his slacks then grabbed Tony's hand and shoved it inside.

"Oh God." Tony's hand instinctively wrapped around Gibbs' cock. "You do surprise me."

Gibbs sighed as Tony stroked over his cock. "Why? Because I'm going to let you jack me off under the table?"

"Yes." Tony groaned.

"Maybe." Gibbs moaned as he rocked his hips into Tony's hand.

Without a thought Tony pulled Gibbs' cock out giving him more room.

"So hot." Tony stroked harder. "God, I wanna make you come."

"You will." Gibbs' hand clutched at the back of Tony's neck, forcing their lips together. The action caused Tony to double his efforts. The kiss was nothing but animalistic passion and need. Gibbs growled, finally jerking their lips apart.

"So close."

"Then come." Tony begged.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not until my cock is buried down your throat."

The words made Tony's cock twitch. "Right here?"

"Problem?" Gibbs groaned, trying to hold back the release.

"No. It's just…" Tony glanced around the club; no one was even looking in their direction.

"Either stop now or wrap your mouth around my cock." Gibbs stared at Tony waiting for a decision.

Slowly, Tony's head dropped down into Gibbs' lap. Then the pure desire took over as Tony impaled himself on Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled as Tony's mouth sunk to the base of his cock. "That's it, make me come."

Tony pulled back then slammed back down on Gibbs' cock.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned. "Suck it all down."

Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs made a final thrust and came deep in Tony's throat. "Take every last drop."

With Gibbs' cock shoved down his throat there was no doubt that Tony would do just that. Tony drank from Gibbs with an insatiable thirst, sucking on his cock even after it had gone soft.

"Enough." Gibbs sighed, pulling Tony off his cock and shoving it back inside his slacks.

Tony looked at Gibbs and licked his lips. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes." Gibbs dropped his head back against the booth.

Tony leaned back his hand instinctively settling on his hard cock.

"No." Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed Tony's wrist and jerked his hand away. "That's mine."

"Going to return the favor?" Tony smirked.

Leaning forward, Gibbs paused just before he touched Tony's lips. "We're leaving."

Tony nodded.

**################**

Back out at the limo, Tony slipped inside as Gibbs gave the driver his address. Climbing in, Gibbs felt himself grabbed and pulled down onto Tony's body.

"It's only a ten minute drive to my place." Gibbs smirked.

"I can have a lot of fun in ten minutes." Tony grinned crushing his lips to Gibbs' and devouring him. Tony's tongue forced its way into Gibbs' mouth causing Gibbs to moan. He thrust his hard cock up against Gibbs as he continued to kiss and suck at Gibbs' lips. Letting his lips drift from Gibbs', Tony attacked Gibbs' throat, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned. "You are good with your mouth aren't you?"

Kissing up Gibbs' neck he stopped at Gibbs' ear. "Oh, you have no idea about the things I'm good at."

Gibbs grinned down at Tony. "I know one other thing you're good at."

"What's that?" Tony grinned as his hands traveled over Gibbs' back.

"Pleasing me."

Tony chuckled. "Is that so?"

Gibbs nodded. "You've done an excellent job for ten years."

"Well." Tony smirked. "If I'd known I could have been pleasing you  _so_ much more."

"Oh you will." Gibbs sighed.

"You plan to please me?" Tony grinned.

"Over and over again." Gibbs' hand clutched Tony's hard cock.

Tony groaned. "That's a start."

The limo came to a stop and a few seconds later the door opened, Tony and Gibbs already sitting up and preparing to step out.

"Thank you." Tony smiled at the driver.

"You're welcome sir."

Gibbs stood in front of the driver, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a large bill holding it between his fingers in front of the man. The driver waited.

"You heard nothing and saw nothing correct?" Gibbs asked, glaring at the man.

"Nothing sir." He reached for the bill.

Gibbs pulled it back. "And remember we're both Federal Agents."

He nodded and took the bill. "Have a good night."

"We will." Tony called back as they went in the house.

The driver grinned and shook his head then walked around to the driver's side.

**###############**

"So what are-" Tony didn't get to finish his sentence because he was slammed up against the wall. Gibbs' hands were tearing at Tony's slacks, ripping the button off in the process, until they were undone and could be forced down over Tony's hips. Tony groaned as Gibbs' hand latched onto his cock and worked over its length.

"I told you this was mine." Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony nodded as he clawed at the wall, begging for something to hold on to and finding nothing.

Dropping to his knees, Gibbs looked up seeing Tony already staring down at him. Gibbs smirked then ran his tongue over the head of Tony's cock, licking at the pre-cum already there.

"Jethro." Tony huffed barely able to breathe. "Oh God."

"I haven't even begun." Gibbs smirked and again licked over Tony's cock then down the underside to his balls, gently sucking at them.

Tony opened his mouth to speak and the words caught in his throat as he struggled not to come. Although he had fantasized about Gibbs sucking his cock, he wasn't sure it was something Gibbs would actually do. The man was a classic dominating type a personality.

Licking back up Tony's cock, Gibbs sucked in the head, running his tongue across it again before he slowly started to move over its length.

Slamming his head back against the wall, Tony tried to take a deep breath, but instead found himself panting heavily.

"Feels so good." Tony groaned.

Gibbs' hand slipped under Tony's balls and up until his finger made contact with his sphincter and gently pressed against the opening.

Tony whimpered and his body shook as Gibbs' finger pushed inside.

"Holy fu-" Unable to finish the thought, Tony just moaned.

Gibbs pressed his finger in further, gingerly working it in and out with the rhythm of his mouth's movements over Tony's cock. Again Tony's body trembled and Gibbs used the moment to carefully add another finger inside Tony.

Tony's hand dropped to Gibbs' shoulder, clutching it like a vice, needing something for stability. So much stimulation was quickly pushing Tony over the edge. Knowing Gibbs was the one with his lips wrapped around his cock only made the need greater.

"I'm gonna come." There was no stopping it as Tony jabbed his cock down Gibbs' throat and came with such intensity the world went white. Tony's body convulsed and he felt his knees about to buckle. Gibbs removed his fingers from Tony, letting the flaccid cock slide from his mouth as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Tony.

Tony collapsed against Gibbs' body; afraid if he didn't he would crumble to the floor.

"I'm gonna move us to the couch." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as he practically dragged Tony to the couch laying them both down. With Tony wrapped in his arms, Gibbs closed his eyes and relaxed.

"You have completely surprised me this whole night." Tony sighed.

"With my unbelievable skill as a lover?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony chuckled. "Partly."

"And the other part?"

Tony pulled his head from Gibbs' chest. "Everything else."

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair amazed by the softness.

"Oh God." Tony's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"You realize you paid seventy-eight hundred dollars for me." Tony raised his eyebrow. "I'm a gigolo. An expensive one, but a gigolo. Like Richard Gere in American Gigolo. So does that make you Michelle, no Michelle didn't pay for it. You're just some John."

Gibbs started laughing and Tony smacked his chest.

"Tony." Gibbs shook his head. "Seriously."

"I know." Tony put his head in his hand. "It's just-"

Pushing Tony back down on the couch, Gibbs stared down into those sparkling green eyes.

"If you're that worried about it you can pay me the money back."

Now Tony laughed. "Right I just have that kind of money lying around."

"Then maybe you will have to be my gigolo." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's neck.

Tony sighed. "And how long is it going to take to work off this debt?"

"Years." Gibbs smirked.

"Really?" Tony chuckled. "I don't know about that."

Gibbs pulled back. "Why?"

"Well, come on." Tony smiled. "I am good."

Gibbs snickered. "Yes you are."

"But I think I can work out a special deal for you."

"And what kind of deal is that?" Gibbs sneered.

"Dollar a day." Tony grinned.

"Dollar a day." Gibbs nodded. "Good deal. That's what? Over twenty-one years."

"Think you can handle me that long?" Tony chewed on his bottom lip.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs nodded again. "Absolutely."

"Think you can handle me again tonight?" Tony asked squeezing Gibbs' cock.

"Yes." Gibbs moaned.

"Let's see." Tony sighed. "I've jacked off for you. Jacked you almost off, sucked you off. Guess that means I have to let you fuck me."

"Let me?" Gibbs paused. "Try and stop me."

"Forcing yourself on me?" Tony grinned as he rubbed Gibbs' cock.

"No. You are my gigolo." Gibbs sighed. "Dollar a day remember?"

"Right."

"I plan to get my money's worth." Gibbs groaned. "Every day."

"Then stop talking and take me." Tony let go of Gibbs' cock and grabbed the button on Gibbs' slacks, quickly undoing them. Standing up, Gibbs removed his slacks and shirt, watching as Tony mirrored his actions.

"Roll over."

Tony rolled, facing the back of the couch as Gibbs reached into the end table and opened a bottle of lube, squeezing some into his hand. Lying back down behind Tony, Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"Open your eyes."

Shaking his head, Tony chuckled. "How do you do that?"

"I know how to read you." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck as his finger slowly pressed inside him.

Tony moaned. "Yes you do."

"And one isn't enough." Gibbs sighed as he added another finger.

Rocking back onto Gibbs' fingers, Tony moaned again.

"Nice and tight." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's shoulder. "Just begging to be fucked."

"Yes." Tony sighed. "Please."

Gibbs pressed his fingers deeper into Tony.

"Jethro." Tony pleaded. "Fuck me."

"I am."

"With your cock." Tony snapped.

"Want it that much?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "Jethro, please."

Tony felt Gibbs' fingers leave him, and then heard the lube open again before Gibbs rubbed lube over his cock. Then it was there, Gibbs' cock pressing against him.

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "Stop teasing me."

A push and the head of Gibbs' cock slipped inside.

Tony whimpered. "More."

Gibbs slowly worked his cock all the way in, moaning as he went.

"God Tony." Gibbs took a deep breath, steadying his body.

Thrusting back, Tony reach around and clutched at Gibbs' hip. "Do it."

"Anything you want." Gibbs growled as he jerked his cock almost completely out then slammed back into Tony.

Tony's body shook as Gibbs created an unrelenting pace of lunging into Tony.

Gibbs clawed at Tony's chest as he gave in to the overwhelming desire. There was nothing now but Tony, the way he smelled, tasted and felt. His skin, the soft hairs on his chest, his cock, everything. Now that Gibbs had taken Tony in every way, nothing else would ever satisfy him.

"Tony." Gibbs moaned.

"Keep fucking me." Tony cried. "I need more."

Needing something else to focus on, Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's neck, then his teeth bit down hard into the flesh.

Tony gasped as the sensation shot directly through his body and to his cock.

Feeling the change in Tony, Gibbs' hand clamped around Tony's cock stroking hard and fast.

"Come for me." Gibbs growled into Tony's ear. "I wanna hear you scream."

Gibbs made a few more quick rough movements over Tony's cock and got his wish.

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed as the orgasm tore through his body.

"That's it." Gibbs roared. "Fuck Tony."

Only moments behind him, Gibbs sank into Tony and came, thrusting their bodies together. Gibbs wasn't sure whose body was trembling, his or Tony's. He only knew his lungs struggled to take in air and his heart threatened to beat from his chest.

"Seriously." Tony panted still trying to catch his breath. "How can an orgasm keep getting better?"

Gibbs chuckled. "If you figure out let me know."

Tony sighed.

Reaching up, Gibbs touched Tony's neck where a mark was now forming. He kissed it tenderly.

"I'll wear a turtleneck." Tony snickered.

"Everyone will know why you're wearing a turtleneck." Gibbs smirked.

"What, should I just wear it like some badge of honor?"

"Or marking of my property." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Property." Tony laughed. "First I'm a gigolo now I'm your property."

"You are mine." Gibbs squeezed Tony tighter.

"Okay." Tony smiled to himself.

"For at least twenty-one years."

Tony chuckled. "I remember."

Turning around Tony stared into those icy blue eyes. "And after twenty-one years?"

"Hell!" Gibbs smirked. "We keep going like this I may not make it to next week."

Tony broke out laughing again.

Gibbs reached down by the couch and picked up the blanket, unfolding it over their bodies.

"I'm staying?" Tony stared.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Right." Tony grinned. "Staying."

Tony was still staring at him.

"What?"

"Pillow." Tony smirked.

Again Gibbs reached down and picked up the pillow, shoving it roughly under Tony's head.

"Um thanks. I think." Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be so rough?"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "You weren't complaining earlier."

"That's because you were throwing me against the wall to suck my cock."

"So I can only be rough if I'm going to suck your cock?"

Tony shrugged. "Or other sexual pursuits."

Gibbs shook his head. "Go to sleep."

"Bossy too."

"Tony." Gibbs barked.

Tony grinned. "You're sexy when you're all annoyed with me."

A familiar glare fixed on Tony.

"Am I being a bad boy?" Tony sighed. "Do you need to punish me?"

Gibbs leaned forward brushing his lips against Tony's ear. "I'm going to make you sleep on the floor."

"Now what fun would that be?" Tony placed a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips.

"You're incorrigible and insatiable." Gibbs chuckled.

"Is that a complaint?"

"No." Gibbs again placed his lips at Tony's ear. "But if you're good and go to sleep…"

"Yes?" Tony waited.

"In the morning we'll start all over again." Gibbs' hand drifted down to Tony's ass and squeezed.

Tony smirked. "Will you feed me first?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Tony shook his head. "Let me rephrase that. Will you feed me food for breakfast first?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Sure. Now go to sleep."

Tony closed his eyes and settled down onto the pillow. A few seconds later his eyes shot open. Gibbs' were closed.

"Do you even have any food in the house?"

"Does it  _really_ matter?" Gibbs answered, never opening his eyes.

Tony closed his eyes again. "No. But if you want any kind of sex in the morning there better be food on the table."

Gibbs sighed. "I have cereal."

 


End file.
